


An Idea

by AnonReviewer



Series: Obvious & Oblivious [2]
Category: Guardian Tales (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Conversations, F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonReviewer/pseuds/AnonReviewer
Summary: Yuze invites the Knight out for ice cream to clear the air, and a conspiracy to meddle forms.
Relationships: Succubus Adventurer Yuze x Noble Succubus Bianca, Succubus Adventurer Yuze/Noble Succubus Bianca, Yuze x Bianca, Yuze/Bianca
Series: Obvious & Oblivious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214723
Kudos: 3





	An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my NSFW story Resolved Rivalry. Not necessary to read it to figure out what's happening here.

When Yuze had asked her to join her at the ice cream parlor at Heavenhold, she had been mildly surprised. 

They hadn't really talked since their last strategy meeting, almost two weeks ago. Was this about the mysterious presence in the bushes by the cafe? 

The Knight easily spotted the redhead, seated at a eyesore of a bright red booth.

"Hey!" Yuze greeted. They exchanged fist bumps as the Knight slid into a seat across from her. "You still like vanilla?"  
"Hi, of course!" She replied. "So, what's the occasion?"  
"You'll see." Yuze deflected with a sly grin. A young girl with fox-like ears and a fuzzy parka approached. She quickly placed a small bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of the Knight and a much larger sundae in front of Yuze.  
"Please enjoy!" She chirped and sped off.

The Knight picked up her spoon and promptly sent it clattering across the table as a newcomer caught her off guard, storming her way.

She scarcely was able to register a blue and white blur before realizing that Bianca, the stand-offish and aloof succbus known for her blue accents and eye-grabbing lower body, had appeared. She also looked rather angry.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Bianca demanded. Yuze laughed, gently gripping the blonde's sleeve and tugging her into the seat next to her. "Yuze, what's going on?"  
"Good question." The Knight agreed, reclaiming her spoon. She eagerly sampled her snowy vanilla treat. Just as good as always.  
"I just wanted to clear the air." Yuze explained, scooping some of her own sundae, generously topped with a variety of fruits and nuts, and offering it to her blonde counterpart. Bianca sulked as she accepted the peace offering.

Interesting, the Knight pondered with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, I assume we're all here?" She guessed. Yuze nodded.  
"I wanted to let Bianca know the extent of our partnership." She seemed oddly serious.  
"Oh."  
"'Oh?'" Bianca mocked. Yuze threw the Knight an apologetic grin as she shoveled another bite of the dessert into Bianca's mouth.  
"Would you fill her in?" Yuze requested. The Knight sighed.  
"Sure." She looked to the other blonde who was absolutely glowering as fiercely as she could with a smudge of ice cream on her cheek. "We took a test together."  
"That's it?"  
"We fistbanged twice." Yuze reminded.  
"Y-you.. you WHAT?!" Bianca hissed, her wings flaring with rage. Oh. Oh no. It was starting to make sense.  
"Fistbump. She meant fistbump." The Knight corrected, mimicking the gesture. Bianca visibly relaxed. "So, what, are you like the opposite of Shapira?"  
"Beg your pardon?" Bianca asked, flushing slightly as Yuze wiped her face off.  
"Shapira the knight, hopelessly head over heels for Princess Aisha?" The Knight clarified. "Except you're the noble and Yuze isn't."  
"Some nobles have a taste for commoners." Yuze offered.  
"I have no i-" Bianca was cut off as Yuze slid the sundae over to her.  
"I'm stuffed!" She announced. "You'll lick this for me, right?" The other women stared at Yuze who simply nudged it closer. Bianca's hand shakily gripped her spoon, her face flushed red.

Huh. Yuze was kinda evil sometimes. Dark type indeed.

"So," Yuze began, "unlike Shapira, Bianca actually got what she wanted."  
"Your attention?" The Knight led.  
"We got together at the coffee shop."  
"Aha!" The Knight pointed her finger dramatically at the noble succubus, who looked rather sullen for having a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "It was you in the bushes that day!"  
"I can explain!" She cried. The Knight ignored the outburst.  
"I didn't even think you liked coffee, Yuze."  
"It wasn't the coffee that made me come there." Bianca went rigid, staring at her love interest in horror. Even the Knight caught the implication and covered her face. "What? What did I-"  
"Anyway!" The Knight interrupted. "You're together now, right?"  
"Yes." The succubi said in unison.  


That was endearing, at least.

"Mind if I ask how that works?"  
"What do you mean by that?" Bianca asked, frowning. "Do you not think women can be together?"  
"Wha- no, not that!" The Knight waved her hands to dismiss the accusation. "Succubi though?"  
"Our energy is sustained through admiration and positive feelings." Yuze explained. "Dream therapy works the same way. You were a VIP, right?"  
"Shh!" The Knight frantically interjected. "Not so loud!"  
"What, it's not a-"  
"Shhhh!"  
"Geez, fine!" The redhead gave in.  
"Yes." The knight whispered.  
"So, what were your experiences like?"  
"Uhhh." She touched her cheek, trying to pick a specific example. "Well, I dreamt I watched a movie with one of them."  
"And?"  


A sense of dread creeped up the Knights spine as the horrid memory resurfaced.  


"Another one made me work at a gas station.." She revealed dejectedly. Yuze and Bianca both gasped.  
"Retail work?!" Bianca exclaimed.  
"Dark succubi trap people in the darkest nightmares for their own amusement." Yuze said apologetically.  
"Yeah.." The Knight sighed.  
"Anyway, so, it normally works by making a human happy. Some still get their hands dirty the oldfashioned way, others are even less direct." She put her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "She wanted to lead an orchestra before deciding to follow me around."  
"I'm not apologizing." Bianca mumbled, pushing the empty bowl away.  
"Of course not." Yuze shrugged. "I wanted to be the first succubus adventurer, admired by all for my prowess with really hard and really long challenges, but I had a powerful admirer all along." She finished.  
"Oh, I see." The Knight mused. She turned to Bianca again. "I'm happy for you both, and I would like to be your friend, too."  


She offered her fist in much the same way Yuze had. Bianca glanced at the offered gesture and back to the Knight's eyes.  


"Friends? With Yuze's partner?" She bristled slightly.  
"We're ADVENTURING partners, not romantic in anyway."  
"Keep it that way." Bianca stated, slowly bumping her dainty gloved fist into the Knights.  
"You and Shapira are really alike." The Knight joked. Bianca shrugged.  
"Can't say I know her very well."  
"She's obsessed with her own princess, but she gets to follow her around openly instead of hiding behind bushes and eavesdropping." The Knight explained. Bianca shifted uncomfortably, but the redhead rubbed her back with a sympathetic look.  
"Starcrossed love seems pretty common here." Yuze agreed before she sat up straighter. "I have an idea!"  
"Oh no." Bianca sighed.  
"What if we helped them out?"  
"What, like a matchmaking ser-" Yuze exploded out of her chair, interrupting the Knight.  
"LIKE A MATCHMAKING SERVICE!" She exclaimed, blissfully unaware of the concerned looks other patrons were giving her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more, and I'm not happy with how this came out, but I'm also super sick (nothing serious I hope) and wanted to write something even if it sucked. I'm hoping better, actual authors pick up this ship lol.


End file.
